Microprocessors frequently include latch/register circuitry. With one type of latch/register circuitry, a pulse is output in response to a signal representative of information. Moreover, microprocessors are designed to operate at a specified clock frequency and clock cycle time. One goal of microprocessor design is to shorten the clock cycle time. But some previous latch/register circuitry imposes a significant amount of overhead delay, so the microprocessor's clock cycle time is lengthened.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method and circuitry for latching information, in which performance (e.g. shortening clock cycle times) is increased.